


Goodbye Summer

by butterflyacid



Category: f(x)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyacid/pseuds/butterflyacid
Summary: In Victoria's opinion, August is the coldest month.Based off the prompt: "Write a story about someone who has lost something."





	Goodbye Summer

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is just a short piece of work i had to do for school, and i was quite proud of it so i decided to upload it! i hope you enjoy reading!

In Victoria's opinion, August is the coldest month. Although the sun is shining outside, there's no warmth inside Victoria's house. She sits amongst three other women, all of them sat apart, none of them speaking. The seats in her living room are expensive and plush, yet Victoria has never felt so uncomfortable in her life.

 

"How did we end up here?" She whispers to herself, wrapping her quilted jacket around herself in an attempt to warm up. Pushing herself back into her seat, she observes the sight in front of her.

 

Krystal is crying. Krystal has been crying since she woke up at 6am in the morning. Her eyes are red, her face is swollen, and her hands are shaking. Every so often, the crying subsides, and she clears her throat as if she's going to say something. But then, a distant memory will make itself known again, flashing through her mind, and the tears start streaming again.

 

Luna is trying to distract herself; she's rearranging the bookshelf for the third time in the last hour - alphabetical order by title this time. To anyone who didn't know her, they would think she was fine, but her hands are trembling and she keeps dropping the books, and each time she does, she jolts as if she's been shot. She stops, breathes deeply, and carries on.

 

Amber is huddled over over a mug of steaming tea. Her head is bent, so no one can see her face, but she's gripping the mug so tightly her knuckles have gone white, and every so often, you'll see tear drops fall into her tea, like a drop in the ocean. At the funeral, her veil could hide her, but now she had nothing to mask her feelings.

 

Victoria doesn't know how to feel, or what to do. These girls are her sisters, her family. Yet when she looks at them, she doesn't feel sympathy, or empathy, or have any kind of emotional epiphany. She just feels empty, and numb.

 

A deafening crash pulls Victoria from her thoughts. When she looks up, Luna is reaching down to pick up yet another book, before straightening up to offer the other girls a shaky smile.

 

"Does anyone want another cup of tea?" She asks, her voice straining in an attempt to sound light and cheerful. At the question, Krystal's flow of tears pauses, and Amber looks up from her presumably now-very salty mug of tea.

 

"No," Amber says monotonously, her voice as dull as the atmosphere in the room.

 

Luna's smile wavers, but pushes on regardless. "What do you want, then?"

 

Silence. Then, "I want Sulli back," Amber bites out, her eyes flashing like cold steel.

 

Those four, short words are enough for Krystal to start wailing again, and Luna sits down, finally defeated. All Victoria can do is watch - she doesn't trust her own voice.

 

She looks down at her hands, clasped in her lap. How were they ever going to overcome this?


End file.
